


The Blind Date

by MirandaSwitch15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Pining Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSwitch15/pseuds/MirandaSwitch15
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione. It is the reason why every one of his dates fail, and why he becomes so upset whenever Hermione shows interest in other men. Obviously, Hermione does not feel the same for him - or so he thinks. What happens when she to set Harry up on a blind date with a girl she knows is in love with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Firstly, thanks a million because you chose to read the work of a newbie here. Do read the story and let me know what you think. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

When I opened the door, she was sitting at her desk like always, her reading glasses perched on her nose, eyes fixed intently upon the parchment she was writing on and her lips pursed. Her hair, which had been untameable for years, had changed significantly. It was still a chocolate-brown but looked almost golden on certain days, it had become a less-bushy, more-wavy with the lower ends still curling around her neck in a very appealing manner. It was now tied in a sloppy bun, a few tendrils escaping now and then, and she had to tuck them behind her ear whenever they fell on her face. I wished I could keep watching her until the end of time, but decided otherwise.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, effectively catching her attention. She lifted her head and beamed at me, her eyes gleaming brightly. "Harry!" she cried gleefully, "What brings you here?"

I smiled at her and approached her table. "I just had this sudden urge to surprise my favourite person on the planet. So here I am. May I sit down?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, you may not. Keep standing."

I gasped in mock hurt and said, touching my heart, "Wow, Hermione, that was rude."

"Sit down, you prat," she laughed, putting her quill down. "How was your date with Tracey?"

I shrugged and said in a deadpan voice, "It ended before it properly began. Tracey was just another one of those stupid fangirls."

"What did she do?" she asked, taking her glasses off and leaning towards me.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, smirking.

"Harry, I _do_ want to keep myself up-to-date about my best friend's love life."

"Why don't you ask Ron?"

"He's married, that's why. I know that his wife is Amelie and that their baby is due in June."

"Why do you always have to be correct?"

I'd like to think I didn't imagine the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks following this question. She smiled and said, "Thank you, but I'm not always correct. Anyways, tell me about Tracey."

I groaned, "Damn, I thought I could get you off that subject. Well, Tracey appeared on my doorstep last evening, wearing an almost non-existent little dress. Then she kept talking about how she was fully prepared to stay the night with me; she even tried to get me to ask she was wearing under that dress. And when I told her flatly that we wouldn't be doing anything together that night, she just blew up. She began to talk about how hundreds of boys wanted exactly what I'd refused, and that I was an obnoxious, arrogant man."

Hermione giggled and said, "You've never been very good with the girls, Harry, honestly."

"I know," I muttered. _That's because I'm in bloody love with you!_

* * *

"D'you want to eat dinner at the new restaurant near The Leaky Cauldron tonight? We could watch a movie, too."

She bit her lip and said, "Oh, Harry, I'd love to, but I'm sorry. I can't. I' ve—I've got a date with Anthony tonight."

"What?" I almost shouted.

She flinched slightly and replied, "I'm sorry. I've got a date with Anthony."

"Anthony?"

"Yes. Anthony Goldstein – he was in our year, in Ravenclaw, remember? He works in International Magical Cooperation. He asked me out last Friday."

I tried to control my anger but it was getting really difficult. "I remember him. So you accepted?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Why?"

Her eyes, which were fixed on the ground, shot back up to meet his. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you accept a date request from that prat?"

"He's not a prat, he was very sweet."

"Oh, so you decided to say yes without giving a second thought that your best friend might have made other plans?"

"How was I to know you'd made plans?" she glared at me.

"You should have asked me before you said yes to him. I ask you every time I have a new date."

"You're clueless about girls, and besides, I never told you that you're compelled to ask me for opinion. And I can date anyone I like without asking you. You're being completely stupid."

"That's right, call me stupid. When you're going to date that—that moron."

Hermione looked almost on the verge of tears. "Why are you being like this?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're so clever, you should have figured out the reason by now," I said coldly.

She wiped her eyes angrily. "What's gotten into you?", she asked, coming closer to me and taking my face in her hands. I looked into her eyes and felt ashamed at my behaviour. All I wanted to do at that moment was to kiss her and make her forget about her date. But then, I remembered the face of the stupid Goldstein and said, "Forget it. I'm going home. You're probably getting late for your date."

My harsh manner made her remove her hands from my face. "Well then," she said coolly, looking away from me, "I'll see you around, Harry."

* * *

I missed her.

So. Damn. Much.

It had been twelve days since our quarrel over that idiot Goldstein and I hadn't seen her since. I supposed she'd told her secretary not to let me into her office, because every time I tried, Sarah would say, "Madam Granger hasn't arrived yet" or "Madam Granger is busy" or "Madam Granger isn't in her office right now" or something of that kind.

I had tried visiting her flat, too, but she'd put up wards against me. Currently, I sat brooding at my desk, fiddling with one of the lilies (her favourite flowers) that I'd bought for her. I still didn't know how to give them to her. The reason I'd been so mean that day was because I'd planned to confess my feelings for her that evening. But, of course, someone had to sweep her off her feet before I could. I clenched my teeth – I wanted to hex Anthony Goldstein into a million pieces. Every time I saw him lately, he'd have a smug little smile on his face, and walk with a swagger as though he'd just won a thousand Galleons.

* * *

Fifteen days. Fifteen days since I'd seen her. I wanted to stay home and cry, which was very unlikely of myself.

However, I was determined. I'd talk with her today and even Lord Voldemort himself couldn't stop me from doing so.

I picked up the bouquet of fresh tiger lilies I'd bought this morning and Disillusioned it. I went to Hermione's office, knocked on the door and saw Sarah's smiling face. It turned into a frown the moment she saw me.

"Auror Potter, I must tell you –"

"Sarah," I said sternly, "I have to meet Madam Granger today. It's urgent. I'm going to have to hex you if you don't let me in."

Sarah looked frightened at this. "Uhm," she said, "OK, you may come in, Sir."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, Sarah."

The door to Hermione's main chamber was ajar, but I still knocked. "Come in," she said without looking. I quietly removed the Disillusionment Charm from the flowers and approaching her desk, laid it before her.

Hermione looked up. Her eyebrows rose once before she returned to her work.

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

No response.

"Please, Hermione, I'm really sorry. I behaved like a complete twit that night. It's been fifteen days, Hermione, we've never been apart for so long. I regretted fighting with you the moment you left. I can't take it anymore, Hermione. I admit I am the world's biggest git, and I do not deserve to have you as my best friend, but please, I beg you, talk to me."

Hermione looked up at me and put her quill down, rubbing her nose. "I brought you these flowers. Thought they'd cheer you up," I stated.

"Come here," she ordered, pointing to her side of the desk. I did as I was told.

When I was beside her, she stood up and before I knew it, threw herself at me and began sobbing into my shoulder. I was taken aback, but quite pleased that she was hugging me. I rubbed her back and whispered, "I missed you" into her hair. She sniffed and replied, "I missed you too, Harry, more than you know; and I'm sorry, too."

Smiling to myself, I kissed her forehead. We pulled apart after a while, but our arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Friends again?" I asked.

"Of course, Harry," she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"So, how was your date?"

"Oh, that," she said, tugging on her hair, "it was pretty good until Anthony said he wanted me to stop being friends with you, or he'd not date me anymore."

"I was right about him being a prat, then. What did you say?"

"Honestly, what do you think I said? I chose you, obviously and dumped him then and there, but not before throwing a few choice swear words at him."

My eyes widened. "Hermione Granger swears?"

She rolled her eyes again and smacked me lightly on the chest. "You and Ron have a bad influence on me."

"But you still love us, right?"

"Of course," she replied softly, "no matter who I date or marry, you two will always be the most important men in my life."

My heart plummeted at the thought of her marrying or even dating, someone other than me, but I smiled nevertheless at her statement and blushed when she kissed my cheek.

* * *

"I should set you up on a blind date," Hermione suggested one Sunday morning as we sat eating Florean Fortesque's best _Deluxe Chocolate Sundae_ outside his shop.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you could do with some dating, I suppose. You've been single ever since that incident with Tracey. And besides, there's this girl I know who's madly in love with you and she –"

I choked on my sundae. "In love with me?" I ask, "Do I know her?"

"Most definitely," she said, examining a cherry in her ice-cream. "I know for a fact that she's loved you ever since your last year at Hogwarts."

"She was in our year?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Which House was she in?"

Hermione blushed, to my surprise. "She's told me not tell you because you'd figure it out if I did."

"Is it Lavender? Parvati?" I asked eagerly.

"No."

"Then Hannah Abbott?"

"Nope."

"Susan Bones? Padma Patil? Luna? Oh, Luna's a year younger than us."

Hermione giggled and said, "It's neither Susan nor Padma _nor_ Luna."

I looked horrified and said, "Don't tell me it's some Slytherin girl?"

"She's not a Slytherin, I assure you."

"Well, set us up then. Ask her if she's free tomorrow evening." I would have preferred not dating anyone, but then I realised Hermione did not seem to show any kind of romantic interest in me, so I needed to start moving on. What was the harm in trying, anyway?

"She told me she's free any time you are."

"Where are we meeting?"

"I decided_ The Silver Hippogriff_—you know, Padma's new restaurant—would be a great place to meet. I've already asked her if it's OK with her, and she said yes."

"Awesome!" I said, smiling at Hermione, who smiled back.

* * *

I checked my reflection on the mirror. I looked rather fine, I concluded, in my blue shirt and jeans. It was not too formal, and hence perfect for a first date. I wondered who she was.

At seven o'clock sharp, I was about to enter _The Silver Hippogriff_ when I saw a familiar-looking person standing at the door. She was looking away from me, so I couldn't see her, but she was wearing a white sleeveless top and black jeans, her brown hair (it looked very familiar to me) tied up in a messy ponytail. Looking more closely, I realised who it was. It was Hermione!

I walked over to her. When she saw me, she smiled and said, "It's not polite for the man to arrive later than the woman, Harry."

I was confused. "Where's that girl?" I asked.

"Which girl?"

"The one I was supposed to be meeting today. My date?"

Hermione looked right into my eyes and said, "She's standing right in front of you, Harry."

Did she mean…? No, it could never be. "I don't understand," I said.

She came closer to me and whispered, "Are you really that blind, Harry?"

Our faces were only inches apart from one another. "I still don't understand," I said, though I was starting to comprehend what she was trying to say.

We were staring intently into one another's eyes. My eyes drifted to her lips, and back to her brown ones. She closed them, and so did I, then all of a sudden, her lips brushed against mine. It was a soft, feather-light, barely-there touch, but it left my spine tingling.

"Do you understand now?" she said, still in a whisper. I smiled and shook my head. "No, I don't."

She laughed, smacking her arm and said, "Idiot."

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. The atmosphere turned serious again. "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you and I think this is the perfect moment."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You told me about that girl who's madly in love with me, tell her that I'm madly in love with her, too."

Her eyes filled with tears and she beamed at me, putting her arms around my neck.

I moved my face closer to hers until our lips were a hair's breadth apart. "May I kiss her?"

"Just do it already," she whispered, and our lips met in the most wonderful, breathtaking, amazing kiss that sent my heart into a frenzy. We remained standing there in front of the restaurant, arms wrapped tight around each other, kissing for what seemed like aeons. My fingers traced tiny circles on her waist, hers played languidly with my hair. When we finally pulled apart, she had a giddy grin on her beautiful face, a dazed look in her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her hair even messier. I sure was sure I didn't look any better, but I was smiling like a fool as I stared at her.

We kissed again, and eventually, we remembered that we _did_ have a date together. We ordered spaghetti and meatballs, and some wine. As the waiter took our order and went away, Hermione squeezed my hand and whispered, "I love you" in my ears. I blushed and kissed her temple before saying, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

(_One-and-a-half years later…)_

"Daddy!" A black-haired Teddy wrapped his arms around Harry's legs and looked up into his face. Picking the four-year-old up, Harry ruffled his hair and said, "Mum's going to come home any minute now, Teddy."

"I love Mummy," the boy said, his hair turning brown, much like his 'Mum'. Harry smiled and sat down on the couch with Teddy in his lap. "Yes, I love your Mummy, too, Teddy."

"I love Mummy _and _Daddy," Teddy giggled. "Very much!"

Harry laughed and bounced Teddy on his knees, earning a squeal from the little boy. Suddenly, a doorbell chimed through the house, and Teddy slid off Harry's lap. "Mama!" he cried joyfully, bounding towards the front door which had opened.

Hermione laughed, scooping Teddy in her arms and kissing his forehead and his chubby little cheeks. "I missed you, Mama," he said, grinning. She tapped his little nose and said, "I missed you too, Teddy. Were you a good boy for your Daddy?"

"I was," he said excitedly, "and I painted a card for you, Mummy. Let me bring it." Laughing again, Hermione put the boy down and watched him as he ran inside as fast as his little legs could allow him.

Hermione turned towards Harry, who had been watching the interaction between his girlfriend and his godson all this while with a smile. "Hi," she said, smiling brilliantly. "Hey," he replied, standing up and walking towards her. She looped her arms around his neck and said, "How was your day?"

Nuzzling her nose with his, he said, "It was great. Although, Teddy wished you could be with us and I agree with him. How was yours?"

"The same. Paperwork, meeting with Kingsley and the like. I wish I could have stayed with you, too, but – "

"Hush, you. I know how important it was for you to go to work today, love. Don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled and said, "Mm. I love you."

"I love you," Harry echoed, leaning in to kiss her. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to his body. Just as his tongue had touched hers, a shriek broke them apart. Arms still around each other, they turned around to see Teddy holding a piece of paper and making a face at them. "Ew!" he said with an adorable grimace. Hermione walked towards him and kneeling down, starting planting kisses all over his cheeks.

"Ew!" Harry said, looking at them and imitating Teddy's expression from before. With a look of mock disgust, he hid his face behind his hands and said, "Stop, you two. That is _gross_!"

Teddy giggled at him and then turned his attention to Hermione, thrusting a square card into her hands. Smiling, Hermione looked at the orange flower painted on top of the card. "That's a tiger lily, Mummy – your favourite," he said, pointing at the flower. "That is so sweet of you, Teddy. _Thank you_," she said earnestly, hugging the boy and kissing his nose. "Hey!" Harry protested, "I helped him do it, you know."

"Is that so?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Yes, Mummy." Teddy replied.

"You deserve a kiss, too, then," she said, standing up and kissing Harry's nose.

"Thank you, boys," she said, "Now do you mind if I go and shower? I'm all sweaty, you see."

"Of course, Mummy." Harry picked Teddy up and said, "Do you want to watch a movie while we eat?"

"I'd love it," she said eagerly, pecking Harry's lips and climbing up the stairs into the bedroom. Harry walked into the kitchen and set Teddy down on the counter, before pulling out plates for dinner.

"Daddy?" Teddy called softly.

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Are you going to ask Mummy tonight?"

"I think so, Ted."

"I can't wait to hear her answer," the boy squealed happily.

"Neither can I, Teddy," replied Harry, putting the plates laden with food on a tray and levitating it towards the living room. He helped Teddy get off the kitchen counter, and let him choose a film. The boy searched their entire collection of DVDs and finally settled on Home Alone. Harry helped him put it in the player and waited for Hermione to arrive.

"Hello, boys."

Teddy swiveled around, and so did Harry, to find Hermione descending the stairs, tying her wavy brown hair into a ponytail. Harry could not take his eyes off her, she looked endearingly beautiful in a yellow jumper and white pyjamas with cats on them. "Hi," Teddy and Harry said together, making her smile.

"I am hungry!" cried Teddy, plopping down on the sofa with his plate on his lap. Harry and Hermione sat on either side of him, and two hours later, the family found themselves in the exact same positions, only a bit more tired yet much happier.

After the movie was over, all three of them went upstairs to Harry and Hermione's bedroom as Teddy had expressed his wish to sleep in their bed and the adults had accepted. Hermione sat on the edge of their bed, watching Harry wrestle with Teddy, making the boy laugh gleefully. She spotted Teddy's card on the bedside table, and realised that she had not opened it yet. Seeing her reach for it, Harry and Teddy stopped in their tracks. Hermione opened the card and saw three yellow smiling faces drawn on the left side while there was something written on the right. Her breath hitched when she read it.

The words were written in a very familiar scrawl, and she knew whose it was the moment she saw it. It said: _Will you marry me?_

She looked up and saw Harry standing before her with a small blue velvet box in his hand, and Teddy watching them intently from behind Harry. She looked into Harry's twinkling green eyes which she loved so much, and he took her hand before going down on one knee.

Tears pooled in her eyes as he smiled lovingly at her. Clearing his throat, he began to say, his voice hoarse with emotion, "You are my world, Hermione. The only thing I ever want is for us and Teddy to become a real family. I love you from the core of my heart and I want you beside me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Hermione cried and laughed simultaneously and nodded eagerly. "Yes," she breathed, putting her left hand out towards him. Grinning like a fool, Harry slipped a gorgeous sapphire ring on her finger. Hermione stood up and pulled Harry to his feet, kissing him with all the love she had for him. She threw her arms around him, sniffing. Her eyes met Teddy's, and detaching herself from Harry, she beckoned the little boy towards her and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "I love you, Teddy," she whispered. "I love you, too, Mama," the boy replied, clutching her tightly. "I love you," she said to Harry over Teddy's shoulder. "I love you too," he replied, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Soon afterwards, as they lay under the warm blankets with Teddy in between them and their arms around the boy, Harry's eyes met Hermione's. In that moment, he realised that life had never been better.

* * *

_I love reviews!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a second chapter to the one-shot, so here it is! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
